


Art for Number Fifty by Dizzojay

by millygal



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-22
Updated: 2018-05-22
Packaged: 2019-05-10 05:36:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14730942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/millygal/pseuds/millygal
Summary: Someone - or something - is scaring people to death in upstate New York; Bobby's on the case, but opinion is divided on whether or not he needs the Winchesters' help. Those boys? They just won't take no for an answer …





	Art for Number Fifty by Dizzojay

**Author's Note:**

> Fic - https://www.fanfiction.net/s/6655887/1/Number-Fifty
> 
> Birthday for my girl ♥


End file.
